


Motherhood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Motherhood

Clint hated his father.  
However he loved his mother.  
His mother who was warm.  
Who used to comfort him and Barney.  
However she was weak.  
She couldn't do much against his father's abuse.  
She protected him when she could.  
But that job was left to Barney.  
Clint remembers his mothers hugs.  
Her food and kindness.  
It all went away,  
When his father crashed the car killing her.

Clint isn't torn up about his father.  
But he mourns his mother.  
His mother was the sunshine in his dark and miserable childhood.  
She left him and Barney alone.  
Every Mother's Day, Clint lights a candle.  
It is to honor her.  
He goes and visits her grave every year,  
On her birthday.  
Keeping his mother company on her special day


End file.
